Pour un regard de toi
by La Folleuh
Summary: Ou la lente descente aux Enfers de Harry dans un Hogwarts qui le rejette.rnOne-shot


**Pour un regard de toi**

**Auteur :** La Folleuh

**Disclaimeur :** Pas à moi

**Genre :** Déprime pas drôle

**Tite note :** Pour cause de fatigue, j'ai eu envie de faire un truc déprimant pour rester souriante. (Je sais, c'est space. Enfin bon, je suis folle ne l'oublions pas !) j'ai donc eu cette idée. C'est pas terrible, mais ma bêta Darky Obscure m'a fait poster ce one-shot en me disant que ça valait quand même la peine…

**Tite note 2 :** C'est un POV de Harry. (et la bêta citée plus haut trouve que c'est pas drôle de le dire maintenant et que de toutes façons on s'en aperçoit quand même facilement !)

Je l'avais encore aperçue aujourd'hui, enfin, seulement à table. Elle riait avec ses amies. Toujours aussi belle. De la voir comme ça m'avait mis du baume au cœur pour la journée. D'ailleurs, Ron l'avait remarqué car il m'avait demandé pourquoi je souriais tout seul. Cela m'a fait rire. Et je lui ai répondu : "Pour rien. Je me suis levé du bon pied ce matin". La journée s'était passée tranquillement, j'attendais juste de la revoir.

Ce matin, j'étais presque parti en courant pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Aux questions muettes de mes amis, je répondais que j'avais faim. "Tu nous dis toujours ça, mais une fois à table, tu ne manges quasiment rien et tu te mets à rêver". Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre…Une fois dans la Grande Salle, et assis à notre table, je laissais mon regard errer entre les différentes têtes. Même s'il n'y en avait qu'une qui m'intéressait : la sienne… Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas là. Mon visage se ferma, hermétique à tous sons. Anxieux, je regardais autour de moi, peut-être avais-je mal vu ? Mais non, elle n'était pas ici. Je regardais mon assiette. Je mangeais encore moins qu'à mon habitude. Je sentais les regards inquiets de Ron et d'Hermione, mais même si je me forçais, la nourriture n'avait plus aucun goût dans ma bouche. Je n'arrivais même plus à avaler. Je sentis un visage se pencher sur moi, c'était Hermione qui me demandait si j'allais bien. Je répondis par l'affirmative. Elle n'eut pas l'air de me croire. Alors elle me conseilla d'aller dehors prendre l'air. Ron l'approuva, alors je m'exécutais. L'air frais du parc me fit du bien. Je me dirigeais vers le lac. De toutes manières, après j'avais Soins aux Créatures Magiques donc je ne risquais pas d'arriver en retard. Tout d'un coup, je m'arrêtai. Je la voyais. Elle était au bord de l'eau, sur un rocher. Je m'approchai doucement, elle ne m'avait pas vu. C'était donc là qu'elle était. Elle avait lâché ses longs cheveux bouclés qui lui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. J'étais hors de son champ de vision, mais je pouvais voir tous les détails de son visage : ses longs cils, ses lèvres délicates, et enfin les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, qui se mêlaient à ses cheveux…Même en pleurs, elle était magnifique. On aurait dit une Sainte. Elle devait être l'allégorie de la Pureté. Mais de la voir ainsi, tellement triste, me retournait le cœur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure, même si elle était belle comme cela, je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre. Je commençais à m'approcher, mais je me fis devancer par ses amies qui arrivaient en courant. Elles la prirent dans leurs bras, la consolèrent. Un timide sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais que l'observer de loin. Je m'éloignai en direction de mon cours. Je me sentais mal, mais je l'avais vue. Et même si je n'y étais pour rien, je l'avais laissée souriante et avec ses amies. Je ne lui avais pas parlé, je le savais bien. D'ailleurs, je ne lui avais jamais parlé. Je ne la connaissais que parce que je la rencontrais parfois dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle, ou encore à Hogsmead. Je connaissais son prénom, je l'avais entendu dans des bribes de conversation, par-ci par-là. Mais quand je pensais à elle, je ne me servais pas de son prénom pour la nommer. J'avais peur que ce ne soit pas le sien et je préférais que ce soit elle qui me le donne. De toute façon, je doutais que ce moment arrive un jour… Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment Hermione arrivait à suivre ce cours. L'Histoire de la magie était encore plus ennuyante que passer l'été à Privet Drive… Je me demandais ce qui lui était arrivée pour qu'elle pleure ainsi… J'espérais qu'il n'était rien arrivé à sa famille… C'était l'heure de manger. Peut-être était-elle revenue ? Oui, sûrement ! Puisqu'elle allait mieux ! On me fit remarquer que j'avais récupéré le sourire. Pourquoi me faisait-on toujours des remarques sur mon humeur ? Serait-il aussi facile de lire en moi ? C'en était lassant…Elle était là, mais elle avait le sourire triste. La journée s'écoula tranquillement et on s'installa dans la Salle Commune pour travailler. Hermione sortit de son sac le Daily Prophet du jour. Comme elle s'était inquiétée, avec Ron, à mon propos, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le lire. Toutes les couleurs désertèrent son visage et elle me tendit le journal. Voldemort avait encore frappé. Il s'en était pris à une famille de moldus qui avaient eu des enfants sorciers. Les Blödsberg. Tout ça parce que les parents avaient refusé que leurs enfants aillent avec ce fou. Cela me déprimait. Surtout que l'article finissait encore avec un "Mais que fait le Survivant ?"

Quelques jours passèrent apportant leurs lots de malheurs…

J'avais surpris une conversation entre Elle et Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, mais sa voix m'avait envoutée.

- Vous êtes sûr professeur que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- En aucun cas miss Blödsberg ! Tant que nous n'avons pas trouvé de lieu pour vous accueillir, vous resterez en sécurité au château !

Je m'éloignai pour qu'ils ne sachent pas que j'avais écouté. Blödsberg, Blödsberg… Où avais-je déjà entendu ce nom ?

Je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé où j'avais entendu le nom. Je me persuadais peu à peu que je l'avais entendu au détour d'une autre conversation. Je grignotais une tartine en regardant le journal. Après une semaine d'inactivité, Voldemort était reparti à la chasse. J'entendis soudainement une voix pleine de mépris derrière mon dos. Elle me déchira le cœur car c'était Sa voix. Elle disait à d'autres personnes :

- Je me demande si ce carnage prendra fin un jour. J'en doute étant donné que notre "Sauveur", - elle cracha presque ce mot - court se mettre à l'abri dès que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom arrive. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il survive… puisqu'il sacrifie tout le monde autour de lui à sa place… Il a préféré que ses parents meurent pour que lui puissent vivre… Alors d'honnêtes familles qui n'ont rien avoir avec lui… Ce serait bien s'il survivait un peu moins et qu'il agissait un peu plus…

Et elle s'éloigna en compagnie de ses amis. Et tout me revient. Blödsberg, la famille moldue, les enfants sorciers, miss Blödsberg, la fille que j'aimais… J'eus envie de vomir… Je finis de manger, enfin, tout est relatif…

Les yeux ouverts dans mon lit, je repensais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je n'avais pas sauvé sa famille, je ne l'avais pas protégée. C'était normal qu'elle m'en veuille… Et puis, elle avait raison, je ne faisais que fuir, encore et toujours… Tout le monde mourait autour de moi, pour moi, à cause de moi. Je savais bien, qu'il fallait que je me batte, que je sauve d'autres vies que la mienne… Stupide prophétie ! Je me demandais qui l'avait dévoilée ? Après tout, aucune importance. Je savais bien que si Voldemort attaquait autant ces derniers temps, c'était parce qu'il avait eu vent de la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé il y avait 16 ans. Il voulait me faire sortir de mon trou, il voulait précipiter le combat final pour en finir avec cet adolescent qu'il n'arrivait pas à tuer, avec cet enfant qui en avait assez de tout cela. Car j'en avais assez ! Ils pensaient tous que je n'étais qu'un être sans cœur, que je laissais mourir tout le monde alors que j'étais bien au chaud à Hogwarts… C'était tellement facile de se plaindre des autre, mais tout comme moi, ils n'agissaient pas ! Est-ce qu'ils me reconnaîtraient, m'apprécieraient si je gagnais contre Voldemort ? Je ne savais pas… Et elle, regretterait-elle ses paroles ? M'aimerait-elle ? Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Gagner ou mourir étaient les deux seuls choix qu'il me restait. Car fuir ne servait plus à rien… Je n'échapperais nulle part à leurs regards, à leurs paroles. Et même si je me retrouvais seul quelque part, je serais toujours là, et je ne me supporterais plus. Je me haïrais encore plus que maintenant et cette fuite n'aurait servi à rien. Juste à retarder l'échéance. Car je serais retrouvé, par lui ou par les autres… Et je m'endormis sur ses "joyeuses" pensées…

Je ne savais pas qui avait dit que les journées se suivaient sans se ressembler mais il avait dû faire une erreur quelque part car mes journées étaient toutes les mêmes. Se lever, manger, travailler, manger, travailler, manger, travailler et enfin dormir. Subir leurs regards, son regard… J'avais envie de hurler : " JE T'AIME ! REGARDE-MOI ! J'AI PEUR MOI AUSSI ! JE M'EN VEUX ! LAISSE-MOI TE MONTRER MA PEINE, JE SOUFFRE ! AIME-MOI ! SAUVE-MOI ! " Mais cela ne servirait à rien, à rien. Je continuerai donc à te regarder quand je te verrais, sans te parler, à espérer que tu me verrais autrement que comme un "Sauveur" inutile… À espérer te rencontrer à chaque couloir, à chaque pas que je ferais car quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, je continuerais à t'aimer…

Les jours et les semaines continuaient de passer, les attaques de Voldemort étaient toujours plus rapprochées et plus virulentes et les commentaires toujours plus acides sur mon passage… Un des frères de Ron était mort, pourtant celui-ci ne cessait de m'exhorter à garder courage, à ne pas baisser les bras… Quelle hypocrisie ! Il devait me haïr du plus profond de leur cœur… N'était-ce pas normal ? On s'était brouillé pour moins que ça, alors que je sois la cause de la mort d'un de ses frères ! Je faisais semblant de croire qu'il restait vraiment avec moi mais ses regards le trahissaient...

D'autres jours passèrent et je fus mis au pied du mur : Voldemort avait enfin réussi à percer les défenses de l'école et il attaquait. N'avais-je pas dit que je lui ferais face ? Il était là, je tentais le tout pour le tout. Alors, ils verraient, Elle verrait ! Car ma volonté n'avait pas faibli ! Ce que je faisais, je le faisais pour elle ! Je me moquais des autres, je voulais juste sa reconnaissance à elle ! Les septièmes années furent "invités" à aller se joindre aux Aurors, les sixièmes conduisirent les autres années à l'abri dans le château. Ceux qui le désiraient dans cette tranche d'âge pouvaient revenir combattre. Ce qu'ils ne manquèrent pas de faire. Mais les sixièmes comme les septièmes années n'allèrent pas tous grossir les rangs de Dumbledore, certains préférèrent rejoindre ceux plus conséquents des Mangemorts. Le Lord Noir éclata de rire et les sorts commencèrent à fuser de partout, les morts succédèrent aux morts, les cris de douleur aux cris de victoire, je me battais avec rage, lançant des stupefix pour ralentir les toutous de l'ordure qui avait fait de ma vie un enfer. Je bouillais littéralement, lancer des sorts mineurs ne me suffisait plus et soudain, je le vis ce sale rat : il expliquait à Malfoy comment lancer un bon endoloris et joignant le geste à la théorie, il en faisait une démonstration sur elle, sur mon amour ! Et à Malfoy d'essayer à son tour ! Ce fut de trop pour moi. Me sentant étrangement calme et détaché de tout, je levai ma baguette et le sort tant haï sorti de ma bouche, touchant de plein fouet ce petit Serpentard . Surpris, Pettigrew leva la tête mais ne réagit pas assez promptement, un éclair vert le tua. Je fus étonné par ma performance : cela avait été si facile ! J'entendis du bruit derrière moi et je vis un élève l'aidant à se relever. Elle tremblait mais ne semblait pas avoir de blessures. Je me mis devant eux, et lançai un sort de protection car nous étions éloignés de Hogwarts et les professeurs, comme les Aurors étaient trop loin pour m'aider à faire face au groupe de Mangemorts qui arrivait, nous encerclant. Les sorts se remirent à fuser, j'entendis une voix à mes côtés : le garçon de tout à l'heure était sorti de la bulle de protection pour venir m'aider mais, elle, elle était bien à l'abri. J'en fus soulagé : nous n'étions pas trop de deux pour nous battre. Tout en tuant les porteurs de la marque des ténèbres, je me demandais comment j'avais pu autant m'éloigner du château mais je dus m'échapper de mes réflexions, car il arriva. Tous les Mangemorts autour étaient morts et il ne restait donc que nous deux. Enfin, je le pensais car j'avais oublié les deux autres élèves. Mon amour était en sûreté, et l'autre s'évanouit. Parfait, pas de gêneurs… Nous commençâmes à nous battre, mais pas sérieusement, nous éprouvant l'un l'autre. Puis il commença à parler, sa voix sifflante m'écorchant les oreilles. Il se mit à me raconter comment il avait eu vent de toutes les "douceurs" que me faisaient mes condisciples d'Hogwarts, et il riait, riait ! Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, faire disparaître ce stupide rictus qu'il affichait ! Puis, il me parla de mes parents, de Sirius, disant qu'il regrettait vraiment de ne pas l'avoir vu mourir, car selon ce qu'en racontait Bellatrix, c'était risible… Cela fut trop pour moi, je me mis dans un état proche d'une transe et me mis à réciter une incantation. Je ne la connaissais pas mais la rage me la dictait. Tout fut brouillé et soudain, une explosion dont l'épicentre était le cœur même de Voldemort se répandit, soufflant tout sur son passage. L'élève qui s'était relevé durant notre combat fut propulsé et moi aussi contre la bulle de protection. Avant de perdre conscience à mon tour, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir le regard horrifié de la jeune fille et j'entendis son cri lorsque mon corps retoucha le sol. Puis mes yeux se fermèrent…

Je me réveillai à l'infirmerie. Je bougeai faiblement et ouvris mes paupières. Ron et Hermione me virent bouger et elle courut chercher Mme Pomfresh après avoir serré ma main qu'elle tenait. J'aperçus des larmes perler à ses cils. Ron m'aida à me redresser. Excepté eux deux, l'autre garçon et moi, il n'y avait personne à l'infirmerie. Ron essaya de cacher son émotion mais sa voix tremblait lorsqu'il me demanda comment je me sentais. Je lui répondis que j'étais en pleine forme. Il me sourit et m'expliqua que cela faisait trois semaines que l'on était dans le coma moi et Danglass. C'était le prénom de l'autre élève. Il me dit également que c'était la jeune fille qui était arrivée en courant et qui avait prévenu les Aurors d'où nous étions et de la mort du Serpent. Je souris. J'appris également que les blessés graves se trouvaient à Sainte-Mangouste et que les bénins étaient déjà sortis de l'infirmerie. Dumbledore était mort et sa remplaçante, Minerva Mcgonagall, avait pris sur elle de nous garder Danglass et moi. Elle s'entretenait d'ailleurs en ce moment même de notre cas avec Mme Pomfresh dans son bureau. C'était pourquoi Hermione était si longue. Ron continuait en m'expliquant que les visites avaient été interdites et qu'ils venaient tous les deux en cachette avec ma cape. Les cadeaux des admirateurs avaient été envoyés dans le dortoir. Pris d'un remord, il me demanda si le fait qu'ils aient utilisé ma cape sans mon autorisation me mettait en colère, mais je lui rétorquais que j'étais heureux qu'ils aient pris des risques pour venir me voir. Et c'était la plus exacte vérité ! On discuta ensuite de tout et de rien. Danglass commençait à se réveiller quand on entendit les pas pressé de Mme Pomfresh et d'Hermione. L'infirmière jeta littéralement mes amis dehors et se mit à m'ausculter. Elle me donna du chocolat puis une potion pour dormir. Je lui rétorquais qu'en trois semaines, j'avais eu le temps de dormir mais apparemment ce n'était pas assez puisqu'elle me menaça de me la faire avaler avec l'aide d'un entonnoir. Sachant qu'elle était capable de le faire, je m'exécutai. Puis elle examina Danglass en pestant contre les garnements qui ne respectaient pas les règlements et qui attaquaient ses patients dès leur réveil . Je dormis d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai en pleine forme. Je pensais pouvoir sortir rapidement mais c'était sans compter Pompom… Je dus donc rester une semaine supplémentaire en compagnie de Danglass. Durant cette semaine, où les visites étaient toujours interdites et où l'infirmière avait réussi à empêcher mes amis d'entrer (sort de repousse-intrus), je fis plus ample connaissance avec mon compagnon d'infortune. Je dus également m'entretenir avec la nouvelle directrice sur la fin du Lord. Finalement, cette semaine se passa assez vite, entre les visites de l'infirmière et les moments où je jouais aux cartes ou discutais avec mon nouvel ami. Nous révisâmes également car il ne restait plus qu'un mois avant les ASPIC. Danglass se révéla donc fort sympathique et pour couronner cette amitié, nous pûmes sortir en même temps de l'infirmerie. C'était l'heure du repas, par conséquent, nous ne croisâmes personne. On discutait joyeusement, enfin libérés, imaginant la rentrée en fanfare que nous allions faire… Soudain, juste devant la porte de la Grande Salle, je la vis. Elle se tourna vers nous et nous voyant, son visage s'éclaira de ce sourire que j'aimais tant, ses cheveux auréolant son visage… Si belle… Elle se précipita vers nous, j'étais si heureux ! Elle me voyait enfin ! Des cernes marquaient son visage, sûrement à cause des nuits blanches passées à s'inquiéter. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi ? Oh mon amour, comme je m'en veux de t'avoir causé autant de soucis ! Elle se mit à courir, mais me passa devant sans me voir, sautant au cou de Danglass, pleurant de joie sur son épaule… Et je le voyais qui la serait dans ses bras, la consolant et au milieu de tous ces gens venus me féliciter et me remercier… Ces gens que je ne voyais pas et que je n'entendais pas… Au milieu de tous mes amis, je sentis la corde se resserrer autour de mon cou, brisant mes vertèbres comme elle avait brisé mes illusions… Elle était ma raison de vivre, la dernière lumière que je suivais et qui illuminait ce gouffre noir dans lequel je tombais inexorablement. Elle était ma protection contre la folie qui m'envahissait. Tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent, je l'avais fait pour elle. Mais je la vis chatouillant le cou de Danglass de ses beaux cheveux, riant et l'embrassant, plus rien n'existant autour d'elle sauf lui. Lui qui s'était évanoui devant Voldemort alors qu'elle était restée droite ! Lui qui n'avait rien pu faire pour elle ! Je lui avais tout donné mais elle, avait tout donné à Danglass…Malgré tout, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la haïr… Il ne me resta donc plus qu'une seule solution…

Je suis mort, pour un regard de toi.

Fin de ce one-shot. J'espère qu'il vous a plu (dans la limite où Harry se suicide, c'est une question assez relative…), ou du moins un peu ému…

Il va sans dire que je ne conseille à personne de suivre le chemin qu'a pris Harry. Peut-être que s'il s'était retourné, il aurait vu une jeune fille qui aurait été faite pour lui (pas touche ! Appartient à la bêta le Harry !!!) donc, je vous dis : **Personne ne se suicide et vous gardez tous courage ! **Maintenant, vous pouvez me taper à coup de reviews, j'ai dit ce que je voulais dire. En espérant vous revoir sur mon autre fic et sur une note plus joyeuse !

La Folle qui déraille

PS : Laissez-moi votre adresse e-mail pour que je puisse répondre à vos review ou alors, dites moi si vous préférez que je mette un chapitre spécial pour les RARS.


End file.
